Luta-Tak
Luta-Tak is a female toki who lives on Tarati. She is owned by the user Maki-Tak. She is 14 in toki years, and 17 in human years. Story Luta-Tak's story starts before she was born, when a kiladako drone was scouting the swamps of Tarati. It scanned the area, searching for any signs of intelligent life. It picked up a reading in the bushes nearby, and hovered over. Near the stump of a tree was a cluster of toki eggs, purple and round. The drone scanned and harvested them, and took them into the kiladako ship waiting nearby. On June 22, in the usual hatching season, the eggs began hatching. Luta-Tak was among them. She looked around the incubator with her new eyes and pawed at the glass. Robotic eyes stared from outside the glass, watching over the entire litter. Luta-Tak grew up in the care of the Kiladako, living inside a cage with her brothers and sisters while the robotic beings watched her and took notes on their behaviour. She went through some hard testing procedures, and every now and then the Kiladako would take one of her brothers or sisters away and they would never return. They were fed dry meat through a slot each day, and they would drink water that came out of large tubes poking into the cage. It was the only thing they knew. One day, a new test was placed before her. She was deployed to a small room, which was empty except for a gun lying on the ground. Classic Kiladako technology. Luta had observed the robots using it through the bars of her cage, and she knew quite well how it worked. Grabbing her chance, she grabbed the gun and blasted a hole in the wall. By the time the alarm had gone off, she was out and running free inside the spaceship. Panicked, she shot at any Kiladako that tried to stop her. She created destruction wherever she went, trying to buy enough time to get her out. Eventually she found the spaceport. She leapt inside the spaceship and began pressing buttons, trying to take off. But the language and technology was impossible, and built to be operated by Kiladako. She gave up and tried to escape by some other means, but it was too late. The Kiladako had cornered her in the spaceport. It was all over. Thankfully, the Kiladako showed mercy. They placed her back in her natural habitat, Tarati, several days later. She still lives there today. She has no knowledge of her sibling's fate, but she is certain that one day she will get them back. Appearance Luta-Tak has a white body with black stripes. Her hands are completely black, and she has two black stripes over each eye. Her spine is lime green. Luta-Tak is 1.5m from head to tail, which is small for a toki her age. Personality Luta-Tak is hyper most of the time, and she is very quiet when she is sad or angry. Her past sometimes triggers frequent spaz attacks, but she has learned to control them most of the time. Family Luta-Tak has not seen her siblings since she left the spaceship, and she has no mate or children. She does have a slight crush on Pyro-Tak, however. Category:Other Tokis Category:Tokis Category:M.O.A. Productions Category:Females Category:Citizens